lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Deatheaters
The Death Eaters (originally the Knights of Walpurgis) was the name given to the most loyal and high ranking followers of Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters would become a segment of The Magisterium following the capture of the Tevinter Empire by the forces of the Death Eaters, and while technically below the leadership of the Magisters the Death Eaters increasingly took on prominent positions within the land of Tevinter. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had Dark Marks burned into their left forearms. When Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signalling for them to Apparate to their leader's side. The Deatheaters were first formed during the early days of Tom Malfoy's arrival in the Hogwarts School of Magi, and their earliest formation was of members of House Slytherin. The Deatheaters would mobilize under Tom Malfoy as he grew in power, and became the head of House Slytherin, and it was during this time that there influence begin to spread throughout the higher echelons of the Hogwarts leadership which led to a growing power hungry nature to Tom Malfoy of whom was basically only resisted in this by a wide ranging loyalty to the noble Albus Dumbledore. History Founding The Deatheaters were first formed during the early days of Tom Malfoy's arrival in the Hogwarts School of Magi, and their earliest formation was of members of House Slytherin. During this time they became know for their insular nature of which left Slytherin dominated by the Death Eaters of whom committed during this early period of their foundation several dangerous assaults on other students at Hogwarts. Rise The Deatheaters would mobilize under Tom Malfoy as he grew in power, and became the head of House Slytherin, and it was during this time that there influence begin to spread throughout the higher echelons of the Hogwarts leadership which led to a growing power hungry nature to Tom Malfoy of whom was basically only resisted in this by a wide ranging loyalty to the noble Albus Dumbledore. Organization The Vipers The Vipers are a group of five Magi of whom act as the espiange wing of the Deatheaters and in the begggining they were known to only the Deatheaters of which everyone knew to keep them secret from non-Deatheaters but following the killing of two of their number by torture of a Deatheater the current members are known to only Lord Voldermorte, the First Council, and the Knights of Walpurga. Leadership Dark Lord The Dark Lord is the overall leader of the Deatheaters and as this position was created by Tom Malfoy he has been the only one to hold the position, and in terms of power the position is the absolute ruler ruling over the Deathers as a complete dictator in terms of power. First Council The First Council is the five most prominent members of the Deatheaters and form the second tier of power beneath the dark lord. The First Council rule over the different districts of the Deathereaters controlled lands (now Tevinter Empire) and in this way rule over thier own section of the Deatheaters, but are always at the absolute command of the Dark Lord. Knights of Walpurga Category:Magi Order